We Found Love (In a Hopeless Place)
by Amy-Star
Summary: AU. Blaine and Sebastian live in a world where homosexuals are arranged in marriage at the age of 18 by the government.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine had been waiting for the letter since the day he registered as gay.

In the country he was born in homosexuals are controlled and managed by the government in order to protect the general populace from them. At the age of eighteen the government selects a partner for them that they are to marry and remain exclusive with. If a man or woman is caught being sexual with someone of the same sex who isn't their 'spouse' the punishment is imprisonment. It sounds harsh and cruel but Blaine knew in other countries homosexuals were killed off for being defective and sinful against nature. At least Blaine would be able to spend his life someone even if it's not someone of his choosing.

The letter arrived three months before he turned eighteen. Blaine promised to open it with his friends. Kurt and Santana were in the same situation as him while Rachel was a sympathetic supporter. She constantly reminded them that her Dads were designated to each other but that they are madly in love and happy together. Blaine thought it was a fool's wish to hope that would be his life. He knows countless other examples where the two spouses hate each other and their situation by being locked in marriage they didn't want.

Blaine can't imagine the horror of sharing your life with someone who resented and hated you. He thinks he'd rather go to jail then to live in that sort of prison.

The small group sit on the floor of Kurt's room and take turns opening the letters. Kurt goes first and is surprised to get Sam Evans the new transfer student. He crows triumphantly saying he can't wait to tell Finn who swore that Sam could never be gay. Santana gets Brittney Pierce and nearly cries when she reads out the name. Everyone knows the two had been dating for a year and that Santana feared they would be separated. The atmosphere in the room that had once been apprehensive has now turned light and hopeful. No one so far has been condemned to someone they don't know or don't like.

Until Blaine opened his letter.

The envelope is creased and thin from Blaine holding it too often. He had to wait two days till Santana and Kurt got their letters before he opened his. Since it's arrival Blaine has not put it down for one moment. He's kept it in his pocket or taken it out to simple hold it. Inside this small paper envelope contained his entire future and would determine his happiness. He carefully rips the paper inch by inch drawing out the invertible for as long as he can. He takes the paper out and reads it out loud.

**_Mr. Blaine Everett Anderson_****_ you have been selected to be the spouse of _****_Mr. Sebastian Laurent Smythe. _**

**_Your day of marriage is scheduled for August 22_****_nd_****_ 2012. If you do not arrive to your local courthouse to be married you will be tried and sentenced severely. If you do not consummate your marriage within twenty four hours you will be tried and sentenced severely. You have been selected to be the secondary spouse which means you are to adhere to the primary spouse in matters of…_**

Blaine found that he can't read the rest. The room has gone quiet and still. He's never met this Sebastian and now they are suppose to spend forever together. Suddenly his future is looking more uncertain then before he had opened the letter.

* * *

Blaine does not meet Sebastian until the day of their wedding but he's not exactly a stranger to him anymore. In their attempts to help him Santana and Kurt requested the help of Lauren Zieses to find everything she can about this Sebastian Smythe. She handed Blaine a folded piece of paper one week later that he hasn't stopped reading since.

This is what he knows about Sebastian.

Sebastian was born in Ohio. His father was a state attorney. His mother was a French socialite. His parents though not divorced hadn't lived in the same country for years. Sebastian splits his time between America and living in France. He's an accomplished student. He's been sent to the top boarding schools and received the highest marks. He'll be attending Columbia university in New York this coming fall. He was the captain of his lacrosse team and won the national championship twice. He's fluent in French and German. He's an accomplished dancer. He comes from a wealthy background and is set to inherit a large sum of money.

Sebastian sounds like a prince to him and Blaine starts to feel like a frog. Even the picture Lauren managed to find of this boy supported that idea. Sebastian has a perfectly structure face with high cheekbones and a strong jawline. His hair is a thick, lustrous chestnut brown. His frame tall and well built. His eyes are this deep green that Blaine finds himself drawn to every time he looks at the picture.

He has no idea why Sebastian was paired with him. Usually the government pairs people of similar backgrounds together. Blaine is woefully out of Sebastian's league and has a feeling his future husband will have no interest in him. This fear is a spark that is fanned into a flame when Blaine finds out Sebastian doesn't want to see him. Or to put it more accurately Sebastian's father calls them to say that Sebastian will be regretfully out of the country for the next three months. He assures the Andersons that his son will be back for the wedding and it apologetic about not being able to meet Blaine. The whole conversation is so formal and stiff that Blaine can tell that Sebastian is putting off meeting him.

The next three months go by painfully slow.

On the day of his wedding Blaine woke up feeling empty. He goes through the motions of showering, getting dressed in his best suit, and making himself presentable. He's not excited or eager. Even the prospect of finally being able to meet Sebastian does nothing for him. The car ride to the courthouse in Westerville is quiet. Neither of his parents know what to say though Blaine is certain they blame his sexuality for getting him into this situation. Blaine can't bring himself to contradict them.

At the courthouse Blaine is ushered into a room where he is told to wait for the judge. He entered the empty room dutifully trying to ignore that this feels like a sentencing hearing and not a wedding ceremony. He stood in the middle of the room numb and disconnected to the entire experience.

"So we finally meet," a voice drawled off to the side.

Blaine whipped his head to where a familiar figure is leaning against the far wall. His voice catches in his throat as he comes face to face with his future husband for the first time. In the early morning light Blaine can't help but be amazed by him. There is something beautiful yet lethal in the confident way Sebastian holds himself. The graceful way he moves his long limbs mesmerized Blaine as Sebastian walked towards him. But there is a coldness in his expression that makes Blaine's stomach swoop painfully.

"I have to admit your picture does do you justice," Sebastian stated in a bored voice, "At least you're cute."

Blaine stands there not knowing what to say in response.

"Not very talkative are you?" Sebastian let out a mirthless laugh, "Well can't say I'm too disappointed about that."

Blaine wants to respond. He wants to defend himself. He wants to let out how frustrated and scared he is. He wants to go back home. He wants to live in a world where he can choose who he loves.

The opportunity to speak from the heart is taken from him when the judge entered the room. The proceedings begin. The only time he uses his voice is to say 'I do' to seal his fate.

* * *

It's hours later after the ceremony and the two of them are in Sebastian's hotel room. Sebastian had to return to Ohio because you're suppose to marry in your home state. However he lives in New York and the two of them will be departing for there in two days. Since Sebastian is the primary spouse he gets to decide where they live and even what Blaine will do for the rest of his life. Essentially Blaine is completely at his mercy.

"Well that was long and boring." Sebastian grumbled as he tossed his suit jacket to the ground and hastily undid his tie. Blaine watches cautiously from the side not knowing what to do. Actually Blaine knows exactly what he's supposed to do. Tonight he is to consummate his marriage with Sebastian to cement their contract.

Sebastian sat down on the large bed and regarded Blaine. His green eyes are even more intense in real life. Blaine found that he can't look away when he's trapped underneath the gaze of those green orbs.

"Come here," Sebastian finally commanded him.

Blaine has no choice but to obey. He is bound to Sebastian and the boy can do whatever he pleases to him. Blaine has heard horror stories of people like him who become the sexual slaves of their 'spouse.' No longer given a choice in when or how sex occurs. Whatever Sebastian tells him to do he will have to do without question.

Blaine stopped directly in front of Sebastian waiting for the next set of instructions.

"You really are pretty," Sebastian's hand caresses the side of his face, "I guess I should count myself lucky for that."

Blaine has to school his expression to not let on how the comment stings.

"Lie down on the bed," Sebastian ordered.

Blaine thought he heard an undertone of resignation or even regret but he knows he probably imagined it. He lies down on the bed stiff as a board. His hand clenched ar his sides and his eyes stare straight ahead at the ceiling. Sebastian loomed over him for a second before lowering himself down. Blaine can feel his body tighten and desperately wishes for this part to be over. The burning prick of tears in his eyes made his vision blur for a second. A small whimper escapes his lips when Sebastian pressed his own to them. The entire thing felt wrong and hollow. It lacked any emotion and it killed Blaine that this would be how he would lose his virginity.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian pulled back to stare down at him, "Are you crying?"

"So-sorry," Blaine stuttered out as he wiped the tears from his eyes, "I'll try to stop."

Blaine expects Sebastian to sneer at him and say 'you better stop crying.' Instead the boy continued to stare at him with puzzlement on his face.

"Listen I know this isn't ideal for either of us," Sebastian tried to reason, "But we have to make the best of it. Do you want to pick the position you like best?"

"Doesn't matter," Blaine shrugged helplessly, "Besides I don't know first hand on what I like."

"You don't-" Sebastian's mask started to slip and for the first time Blaine sees concern in his eyes, "Wait are you telling me you've never had sex."

Blaine nodded reluctantly.

"Damn," Sebastian swore in surprise, "Why in the world would you do that?"

"I was waiting," Blaine mumbled softly.

"Waiting for what?" Sebastian shook his head in disbelief.

"I was waiting for you."

Those words shatter Sebastian's previous aloof demeanor. Instead of mocking Blaine or acting like he didn't care he reached out and pulled Blaine into a hug. The embrace is surprisingly warm and comforting. Sebastian's long arms are strong and firm as they wrapped around him. Blaine buried his face into Sebastian's chest and realized he loved how the boy smells of sandalwood and sweat.

"Blaine I'm sorry," Sebastian murmured into his ear.

"I'm sorry too," Blaine said softly, "I know you don't want to be with me."

"That's not it exactly," Sebastian sighed out, "I just hate that we're both being forced into this."

Sebastian pulled back and smiled faintly at him. Blaine found he liked it more than his usual smirk that he's seen so far.

"I don't like being told what to do," Sebastian continued as he reached down to cup Blaine's cheek, "And I'm sorry that you're stuck in this situation too."

Blaine found that he wanted to lean into Sebastian's touch.

"Do you think we'll be happy or maybe…" Blaine swallowed thickly before he gave voice to his deepest wish, "…maybe fall in love?"

"I don't know," Sebastian spoke honestly but not with cruelty, "We just met."

"Of course," Blaine found himself blushing in embarrassment, "You're right. It was silly of me to ask."

"I'd like to get to know you," Sebastian stated with a conviction in his green eyes, "And I promise you after tonight we won't sleep together unless you want it."

"You don't have to do that."

"No I don't but I want to."

Blaine found himself smiling for real for the first time since he opened that letter. He didn't know what he felt towards Sebastian. Everything was moving too fast and was too confusing. He had thought Sebastian to be cold but now saw a much softer side to him. A part of him wondered who was the true Sebastian. But he was grateful and he knew he was safe with this boy.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered.

"I promise I'll be gentle," Sebastian swore as he shifted himself to hover above Blaine.

Blaine nodded then surprised Sebastian when his hands rested on the taller boy's shoulders to tug him in closer. It was a small thing. Inconsequential in the grand scheme of things. However Blaine was overcome with the desire to be the one to initiate their first kiss. Like Sebastian said neither could promise the other happiness or love at this point but at least Blaine wanted a real kiss. He hesitated for a second before claiming a kiss from Sebastian. Their lips slid wetly together and almost too perfectly. They drew themselves closer to each other as the night and their future stretched out before them.

**A/N:** Wrote as a prompt challenge on Tumblr. Part two will be up tomorrow :)


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Sebastian awoke with Blaine in his arms.

He both hated and loved how complete he felt in this moment. How he never wanted to separate himself from this boy for one minute. The warmth of Blaine's body, the sweet smell of his skin, his soft curls against his cheek were becoming addictive. Sebastian never knew how amazing it could feel truly spending the night with someone. He knew these thoughts were not only dangerous but pointless. Blaine had no interest in being with him in that way. Emotions would just make an already hard situation that much more difficult.

"Blaine?" He grasped Blaine's shoulder and shook him awake, "We need to go. We have to get to the clinic before eleven."

Sebastian felt Blaine go stiff in his arms at those words. This next part would not be easy for Blaine. In order for the government to confirm they had truly consummated their marriage Blaine would have to be examined. Not exactly the most romantic way to begin a marriage.

"I understand," Blaine said softly as he pulled away from Sebastian's embrace.

Sebastian ignored the cold and empty feeling at Blaine's departure. He remained lying in bed watching Blaine moving about the room to pick up his clothes. It brought back memories from the night before.

"_I'm just going to get you undressed," Sebastian whispered and tried to sound encouraging._

_Blaine nodded but didn't say a word. _

_Sebastian began by unbuttoning his shirt revealing tantalizing inches of olive skin. Blaine was quite fit but not overly bulky. If the two of them met in a club or were actually in love he'd be unwrapping Blaine like a present. He be enjoying every second of being closer to having Blaine naked. Instead he felt like a monster for striping away Blaine's last layer of defense. _

_He quickly took Blaine's clothes off like he was ripping off a bandage; trying to do it quickly in order to cause the least amount of damage._

Sebastian waited in the clinic waiting room. He saw several other men and women in the same situation as him. Some looked bored. Some looked angry. Some looked resigned. Sebastian seemed to be the only one who was consumed with concern.

His left leg jostled in agitation. He could barely sit in his seat comfortably.

Every time he thought about what was going on behind that closed door made him want to throw up. Rage filled him at the idea of Blaine being bent over and someone examining him there. He twisted the magazine in his hands till the paper bent and shredded.

"_Are you okay?" _

_Sebastian almost laughed at the ridiculousness of the question. The two of them were completely naked. Blaine had his legs spread wide open. Sebastian already had two fingers inside of Blaine trying to prepare him. Normally such a scene should be shared between two lovers. Not two people forced together due to circumstance._

"_I'm fine," Blaine choked out. _

"_Should I stop," Sebastian searched for a solution though he knew there wasn't one._

"_No keep going." Blaine's hands grasped his shoulders as he experimentally pushed himself down on Sebastian's fingers. A thrill of desire shot through Sebastian and he instantly hated himself for it. _

"_I'll get used to it."_

_Sebastian heart broke for this brave boy._

Blaine shuffled out fifteen minutes later. His cheeks were an embarrassed red and his eyes were glued to the floor.

Sebastian shot out of his chair and rushed to the boy's side. He wanted to pull Blaine into a comforting embrace but thought better of it. He was certain that the last thing Blaine wanted was for him to touch him.

"Did it go all right?" He asked awkwardly.

"Yes," Blaine lifted his head up to give him a shaky smile, "We passed. I guess that means we did everything right, last night."

_Blaine was unbearably hot and tight. Sebastian had to fight every urge not to push himself deeper and deeper into him. The boy underneath him gasped at the intrusion but didn't fight it. _

_With great care Sebastian rocked his hips. Pulling out then plunging himself back inside. Blaine buried his face against Sebastian's neck and whimpered. Sebastian prayed it was from pleasure and not pain. _

_The last thing he wanted was to cause this boy any pain. _

The two of them ended up at a coffee shop near the clinic. Blaine seemed to be back to normal now. He stared distantly out the window at the people walking by. Sebastian watched him in concern but said nothing. What can you say to someone who just had their dignity stripped away from them.

"What happens now?" Blaine asked suddenly but his eyes didn't shift back to Sebastian.

"We'll be leaving for New York tomorrow," Sebastian's fingers picked at the sleeve around his coffee cup, "I'll be starting school there."

"What will I do?" Blaine tilted his head to glance at Sebastian.

"Whatever you want," Sebastian answered honestly, "Didn't you apply to colleges there? I thought my father told your parents that's where we'll be living."

"Yes he did," Blaine shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "But he didn't say what you wanted me to do. You're the primary spouse which means you'll be dictating what I do."

"I don't care about their bullshit rules," Sebastian spat out.

Blaine's eyebrows went up in surprise but said nothing.

"What I mean," Sebastian tried again calmly, "I don't care what labels or roles they gave us. You're in charge of your own life."

Blaine gave him a smile that said he appreciated the sentiment but knew that wasn't true.

Considering what he went through this morning Sebastian didn't blame him.

"What do you want to do?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine pursed his lips thoughtfully before saying, "I would love to go into music."

"Then you should go to school for it," Sebastian persisted.

"Maybe I will next year," Blaine said offhandedly, "Until then I suppose I will be a house husband of sorts."

"You don't have to," Sebastian protested.

"Actually I do."

Sebastian couldn't find a response to that and the two of them were silent once more.

* * *

Sebastian never wanted to be married.

He was not a child born out of love nor did he live in a happy home. His parents were pushed to marry each other by their families. His father's family thought it would excel his career to have a wife from a aristocratic background. His mother's family was interested in the money the Smythe family had amassed from their large business. From the start his parents' marriage was a business exchange and Sebastian's existence was just part of the contract. As soon as his mother thought Sebastian no longer needed her care, which in her opinion was at the age of nine, she fled back to France her true home. Sebastian is certain that his father never shed one tear at her departure. He grumbled about the inconvenience of trying to maintain appearances but other than that had no complaints.

When Sebastian thought of marriage he thought of obligation and distance.

He promised himself he would never marry. A task that became that much more difficult upon realizing he was gay. The country he lived didn't allow any homosexual passed the age of eighteen to remain single. They were seen as sexual predators that could only be contained by government regulated marriages. By announcing himself as gay Sebastian would effectively be building his own prison.

He took the problem to his father when he was fifteen years old. He can remember clearly how his father spoke to his son, who came to him for help, with his eyes never leaving the work spread out on his desk. His father told him he had two choices. One, was to numb himself of his urges and never give into them. By doing so he could either marry a girl of his own choosing or never be married at all. Two, register himself as gay and hope the government selected a acceptable partner for him.

Those were the only choices he had but really it might as well have been just one. Sebastian knew there was no way he could lie about who he was. To pretend he was something that he was not. Even if it meant placing himself under the control of the government for the rest of his life at least he would live his life as himself.

He filed the paperwork the next day and for three years Sebastian did everything in his power to forget about the decision he made. He focused on school, on winning lacrosse games, on convincing other boys like him to steal away into shadows where the could give into their desires.

Some days he nearly did forget.

Then the letter came.

Sebastian opened it up immediately. There was no point in delaying the invertible. He read it carefully twice to make sure he got the information correctly. The day of his wedding which would be in three months. The fortunate fact he would be the primary spouse in the relationship that would grant him a degree of control. The name of the boy who would be his husband; Blaine Anderson.

After he read it Sebastian handed it over to his father. Without speaking a word he left the room to phone his mother. He was never one to ask for favors, especially from his parents, but he needed a place to escape to. His mother gushed happily that of course he could come to visit her in France. No doubt it would help soothe her lingering guilt for being such a terrible mother. Sebastian left in two days leaving behind any reminders of the future that was encroaching upon him.

Or he would have if his father wasn't intent on reminding him.

Sebastian had no interest in this Blaine Anderson. He was vaguely curious about what he looked like but that was about it. His father on the other hand seemed to believe it was important to investigate. He sent out his best private eye to collect information that he relayed to Sebastian over the phone.

Blaine Anderson was from a well off family but nothing compared to Sebastian's. He received high grades in school. He boxed and fenced competitively until the age of seventeen and now he does both sports as hobbies. He's a musical genius having learned how to play the piano, violin and cello by the age of five. Apparently he can sing beautifully and was part of his school's glee club. He got the lead in his school play in his junior year.

Sebastian patiently listened to his father rail off each of these facts. When he was done Sebastian's only comment was that he wanted to see a picture. Ever the model of efficiency his father faxed him a picture ten minutes later.

It's a school picture which meant it was horribly contrived and poorly lit. However Sebastian got the gist of what Blaine looked like. He can't deny he likes what he sees. Blaine has large eyes that are a startling shade of golden brown. They are fanned by the longest lashes Sebastian has ever seen on a boy. It made him appear innocent and sweet. His dark hair is slicked back which should look ridiculous but instead showcased the soft curves of his face. His generous mouth is turned up in a small smile.

The boy was beautiful.

After examining the photo Sebastian's threw it into the fireplace in the living room of his mother's apartment.

He wanted to forget the face of the boy who he would be bound to for the rest of his life.

That night he moved amongst the shadows of the city seeking out eager conquests. He buried himself in boy after boy. He stretched out willing bodies across beds or pinned them against walls. He immersed himself in their skin, their smell, their taste. He told himself this is what freedom is. The boy in the picture represented imprisonment.

He wanted to forget Blaine. He wanted to make him into a blurry memory but he can't. In the back of his mind Sebastian can see him. A ghost that haunted him regardless of where Sebastian tried to hide. A reminder that his time is running out.

Time passed and all too soon Sebastian is returning to America.

On the plane ride over he vowed to never become connected to Blaine.

A last ditch effort by a boy who always got his way to seek revenge for the fate he had been given.

Never did he once consider what Blaine felt until their first night together.

* * *

Living with Blaine turned out to be much easier than he thought.

The two of them despite being very different personality wise got along with each other fine. It didn't take long for them to settle into a daily routine. Blaine went out of his way to be of any help around the house. Every morning he would get up without fail to make Sebastian coffee and breakfast before he left for school. During the day he kept busy by keeping the house clean and then working on his music.

Apparently Blaine was being modest when he said he lack the talent to pursue music as a career. If anything Sebastian was certain Blaine was a prodigy. He could sit and listen to him play the piano or violin for hours. It became that if he didn't hear Blaine play at some point during the day he felt like something was missing. Blaine not only possessed the technique but the passion that would make his music resonate with people. Sebastian just had to convince Blaine to apply to one of the many music schools in New York that would kill to have him.

Sebastian found he also liked having someone waiting for him when he got home. To be able to talk about his day and spend time relaxing with another person. For most of his childhood Sebastian spent it alone. His father was busy with important work and his mother was too wrapped up in herself to care.

After the initial nervousness of living together Blaine started to let his true self be revealed bit by bit. Sebastian found Blaine to be rather intelligent and in the possession of a keen sense of wit. Regardless of how mundane the topic of conversation was with Blaine it seemed interesting. Often while in lectures of studying in the library all Sebastian could think about was getting home to Blaine.

There was one downside to their domestic relationship.

Since Blaine moved in to the apartment he'd been sleeping in what used to be Sebastian's home office. Sebastian kept his promise to Blaine that he would not be obligated to perform that particular husbandly duty. However sometimes late at night when he couldn't sleep Sebastian missed having Blaine beside him. Which was ridiculous considering it had happened that one time. How could you long for something you barely got to have?

Either way Sebastian often wished he could be close to Blaine physically and not necessarily meaning just sex. He couldn't help but observe small details about Blaine. Desires that he gathered up but kept close to his chest. The way Blaine's hair curled when he's fresh from the shower. How he nibbled on his lower lip when lost in thought. The soft curve of his back when he stretched in the morning. The way his golden eyes dance in mirth when Sebastian made a sarcastic comment. The nimbleness of his fingers as they danced across the piano keys.

Sebastian wanted Blaine. Not in a short lived passions he had for the boys at bars. What he feels for Blaine is a slow and drawn out ache. He wanted to own every part of Blaine. Possess him in a way no one ever could. The irony of the situation doesn't escape him since according to the government he does own Blaine and can do with him what he wanted. But Sebastian can't bring himself to even try getting closer unless that's what Blaine wanted. He won't be the one who takes what remaining power Blaine has in his life. As a result Sebastian's watched from the sidelines. Wanting but never having.

Sebastian is certain his life is not a prison but a hell.

* * *

It's a slow Saturday evening with Sebastian and Blaine watching television on the couch. Sebastian in continuing his one man show of pretending he isn't half in love with Blaine. In reality he's been wanting to pull Blaine into his side since the two sat down an hour ago. So lost in his sexual frustrations he didn't notice Blaine stealing the remote control till the channel changed from a baseball game to a black and white classic movie.

"What are you doing?" He's not actually pissed but more surprised.

"Sports were getting boring," Blaine told him a little impishly, "I much rather watch something a bit more stimulating."

There is a challenge in Blaine's voice that Sebastian has never heard before. It intrigued him greatly. For the months they lived together Blaine had never once acted defiantly. He acted polite and reserved. His eyes remained downcast. He never raised his voice in anger. Sebastian had wondered if it was part of his personality or if Blaine didn't trust him enough to let down his guard. Now Blaine is starring at him with laughter in his eyes.

"I don't recall asking you," Sebastian replied in a light tone.

"I took my own initiative instead," Blaine quipped back.

"What are the chances of you returning that remote to me?" Sebastian arched his eyebrow up in question.

"Very slim," Blaine answered teasingly complete with a cheeky grin.

Sebastian blamed it on a mixture of pride and hormones when he lunged himself at Blaine. The two begin to tussle about on the couch and ended up rolling onto the ground. Blaine's laughter filled the room when Sebastian's quick fingers danced up his sides. He can still remember where Blaine is most sensitive from their first time together. Though he would rather touch Blaine as a lover he will settle for this childish play fight.

"Please…oh god, stop please…" Blaine gasped out between giggles.

"Not till you give in," Sebastian demanded with a grin.

"Never," Blaine shot back.

This response of course left Sebastian with no other choice but to start tickling Blaine's feet.

The boy is now thrashing about on the floor. His face had gone red from laughing so hard and Sebastian can see tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"I give in!" Blaine shouted out, "You win, you win."

Sebastian released Blaine's feet and crawled till he's hovering over Blaine. He knows that he's being forward. That he is acting like a predator who has caught his prey. Shame for his actions will come later but right now he was Blaine underneath him. Blaine whose cheeks are flushed a light pink with his body relaxed and loose. He can see affection in Blaine's eyes as he stared up.

"You done?" Sebastian asked lowly.

"For now," The response held no malice only amusement.

"Am'I going to have to continue my punishment?"

Sebastian lowered himself down closer. He's not touching Blaine but he is inches away. He can feel his control fraying and weakening. Months of repressed desire is surging forward and pumping confidence into Sebastian's veins.

Blaine's breath hitched and his body goes rigid. The movement brings Sebastian back to reality. A reality where their marriage is based on lies. Blaine doesn't want him. Blaine didn't choose him.

Sebastian pulled his body away as disgust burned from his chest up into his throat. He mumbled a quick sorry before leaving the room. He doesn't spare a look back too afraid to see fear in Blaine' eyes.

After that Sebastian decided it would be best to spend less time around Blaine.

* * *

At the end of his first exam season Sebastian succumbed to a cold.

He pushed his body and mind to the limit in a period of two weeks. He barely slept and he rarely ate. Nothing outside of his school mattered to him or grabbed his attention. With the exception of Blaine. For the entire time Blaine hovered around the edges as if waiting to be needed. Or perhaps he was hoping Sebastian would keel over dead and he could be finally free of him.

A fever took over Sebastian making his head foggy and his body stiffen painfully. He vaguely remembered making it back home after his last exam and crashing into bed. Then there was Blaine. For the next few days Blaine remained at his side. It didn't matter that Sebastian ordered him to leave and said he didn't want Blaine around. The boy stayed and took care of him. He made Sebastian soup. He wiped his hot brow with a cold cloth. He sang sweet songs to lull him into sleep. Never in his entire life had anyone taken such loving care of him. Not even his own mother would have done as much.

One early morning Sebastian woke up to find his fever had broken. He felt exhausted but his head had finally cleared. His renewed senses first made him aware of the hand holding his. Sebastian turned his head to the side and found Blaine there. The boy was half sitting in a armchair while his torso was slumped over the bed. Sebastian watched the boy sleep for a moment. It reminded him of when he woke up with Blaine in his arms. How he felt complete just by being close to the other boy.

He took a moment just to admire the sleeping boy. How the early morning blue light soften the curve of his cheek. The stark contrast of his dark curls against the white bedsheets. His lips parted as he slowly and evenly breathed. He wanted to stay like this forever with Blaine but this was a side to the boy he didn't deserve to have.

"Blaine," He spoke lowly as he shook the boys arm, "You need to get up."

Blaine moaned a bit and buried his face further into the blankets.

"Blaine, you need to go to bed."

Golden eyes slowly blinked open and regarded Sebastian sleepily.

"You're going to get a bad back sleeping like that," Sebastian told him.

Blaine nodded in agreement. He disentangled his hand from Sebastian's and moved to stand up from the chair. Sebastian expected the boy to leave and go to his own room. Instead Blaine whipped his shirt off and climbed into Sebastian's bed.

His breath caught in his throat when Blaine moved in closer.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian stared up at Blaine like he was insane.

"You told me to go to bed," Blaine grumbled as he flopped down beside Sebastian.

"I meant your own bed," Sebastian countered.

"Do you want me to leave?" Blaine asked carefully.

Sebastian wanted to say he hated it when Blaine wasn't at his side. Sebastian wanted to be honest about his growing feelings for the other boy instead of suppressing them. He wanted Blaine to be in his arms always.

"Whatever you want," Sebastian replied.

"I'll stay here," Blaine murmured. Then to Sebastian's further amazement he pressed in closer. Blaine's skin was smooth and cool to the touch. Not in an unpleasant way. It reminded Sebastian of the stones he found at the bottom of the river at his mother's chateau in France. Sebastian's body that was hot and sticky from the remnants of his fever shuddered in relief.

"Sebastian?" Blaine whispered his name.

"Yes," Sebastian turned his head to stare into Blaine's eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" Blaine asked hesitantly. His eyes shifted to Sebastian's lips then back up to gaze at Sebastian nervously.

"Why would you do that?"

A wave of disappointment crashed over Blaine. Sebastian swore he could see the light and openness in Blaine's eyes go dim.

"I understand," Blaine laughed hoarsely, "Of course you wouldn't want that. Sorry."

"No, not that" Sebastian rushed in to explain himself, "I mean why would you ask."

Blaine sighed in resignation before giving him a small and sad smile.

"Sometimes I forget you don't like me the way I like you," Blaine confessed.

"You like me," Sebastian said in wonder.

"A lot," Blaine closed his eyes as if he wanted to shut out the conversation they were having, "It's so hard though. I love being here with you. I love spending time with you. I love making you smile. I sometimes forget that you weren't forced into this but then I remember."

Sebastian couldn't stand the tremble he heard in Blaine's voice.

"I forget you don't want to be with me. I forget-"

Blaine's voice hitched in his throat when Sebastian reached out to cup the side of Blaine's face tenderly. A slow exhale of breath escaped Blaine but he kept his eyes closed.

"You can kiss me if you want."

Blaine's eyes snapped open in shock.

"No, not if you don't want it."

"I do want it," Sebastian confirmed, "Sometimes it's all I can think about."

"Really?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Are you going to kiss me or what?" Sebastian teased.

Blaine licked his lips nervously but inched closer. His hand wrapped around Sebastian's neck. His fingers playing with the soft short hairs there. He paused as if to wait for Sebastian to rescind his offer. After what seemed like eternity Blaine leaned in to capture Sebastian's lips in a soft kiss. A kiss filled with promise. A kiss filled with affection. A kiss that was truly their first.

As Blaine curled in closer to his body Sebastian realized this is what true freedom was.

!

The weeks that followed Sebastian and Blaine acted like newlyweds. They took every opportunity to kiss and touch each other. Blaine left his makeshift bedroom in order to sleep with Sebastian. They laughed. They talked. They begun to share their life together.

For the first time in his life Sebastian look forward to his future with his husband.

Then one Sunday afternoon everything changed when someone knocked on their door.

Sebastian opened the door to reveal a man in his early thirties dressed in a simple black suit.

" ?"

"Yes."

"My name is William Schuester," He pulled out a badge issued to all government officials, "I work for the Department of Homosexual Unions. I've come to take your husband Blaine Smythe in for questioning."

**A/N:** You all hate me for that ending don't you? One more part and then this story will be over :D


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine hung back in the shadows as the scene unfolded in front of him.

It was his greatest nightmare realized.

The fear tactic the government used to keep them in place. That if you made one misstep you would be taken in to custody. For his entire life Blaine played by the rules in order to avoid this very thing happening to him. Apparently that wasn't enough.

"I don't understand," Sebastian said in a shaken voice, "What has he done? We haven't done anything wrong."

"The government has the right to take any of its citizens in at any time for questioning."

"He hasn't done anything," Sebastian seethed angrily, "If my father hears about-"

"As the son of such a prominent figure you should know you can't protest this," Schuester says plainly.

Blaine watched as the expression of helplessness cross Sebastian's features. His husband was at a loss of what to do and it scared Blaine. There was nothing that could protect Blaine now.

"Take me instead," Sebastian declared.

Schuester stared at Sebastian with a stunned look. Blaine rushed forward propelled into action by those words.

"No, Sebastian," He pleaded once at his husband's side, "Please don't do that."

"Blaine they're going to take you away," Fear was evident in Sebastian's voice and eyes, "I can't let anything happen to you."

"We both know I haven't done anything," Blaine wrapped a hand around his husband's forearm, "They'll let me go free."

The lie is heavy of Blaine's tongue. Everyone knew that those who were taken in for questioning were rarely released without punishment.

"Blaine," Sebastian said helplessly.

Blaine wanted to say he loved Sebastian. He wanted to say everything would be okay. He wanted to say he didn't regret one second of being married to him.

There is so much he wanted to say but there wasn't any time.

is ushering him towards the door. Blaine can see the battle raging inside of Sebastian to reach out and pull Blaine back. In the end neither of them can do a thing to stop what is happening. They are once again at the mercy of those who hold the power. But this time both of them stand to lose everything.

Blaine caught one last look at Sebastian before he is taken away.

The fear and desperation in those green eyes clenches at his heart.

* * *

Blaine was taken to a facility that was an hour drive from the city.

The room he was escorted to was small with barren white walls. The door locked behind him. There was no window. There was no clock. All that was in the room was a single bed. The bed freaked Blaine out the most because it meant he would be staying for more then just a few hours. That it was intended to hold him here for a long time. He avoided the bed. He leaned against the far wall and waited for what they wanted to do with him.

He wondered what Sebastian was doing. If he had gotten himself dinner yet. If he would sleep in their bed tonight without him. If he missed him as much as Blaine missed him.

For what could have been hours or even days Blaine waited. Until finally someone opened the door to the room.

A guard in a black uniform entered and ordered Blaine to come with him. He followed the order immediately and didn't put up a fight. The guard still grabbed his arm roughly and nearly dragged him down the hall. He was led down endless hallways to another room. Inside it was very similar to the one he had just been in. Small, with nothing on the walls, and no windows. The difference was the woman sitting at a desk and a empty chair.

"Sit down," The woman barked when she saw Blaine.

The door slammed behind with a loud finality. Carefully Blaine crossed the floor and sat down in the chair. The woman who appeared to be in her early fifties stared at him with hard blue eyes. Blaine felt every layer of defense he had be stripped away. The woman held an authority that you wouldn't dare to question.

"I'm officer Sylvester," She stated sternly, "And I will be conducting this interrogation. Your name please."

Blaine's insides froze at the word interrogation. That meant he had done something. This was not a run of the mill interview.

"Your name," Sylvester repeated in annoyance.

"Um…Bl-Blaine Ander-…I mean Smythe! My name is Blaine Smythe."

"And your current age?"

"Eighteen."

"The date of your wedding?"

"Pardon me?" Blaine asked in surprise but instantly regretted it when the woman glared at him.

"It was August 27th," He answered quickly.

"Are you the primary or secondary spouse?"

"Secondary."

"Have you engaged in sexual activity with someone who is not your husband?"

Blaine found the words lodged themselves in his throat even though he knew he had nothing to hide.

"Never," He managed out, "I've only been with Sebastian."

"Have you thought about having sex with another man who is not your husband?"

"N-no. I mean not after I got married but before I met him…"

"That's enough," Sylvester held up her hand to silence him, "Have you been unhappy with your marriage to Sebastian?"

"No," Blaine said honestly, "I mean it hasn't been easy but he's been very kind to me."

"Do you have any knowledge of your husband sleeping with other men?"

"No, never. He would never."

"What would you say if I told you he's accused you of sleeping with other men?"

Blaine's heart stopped beating for several seconds.

"He did what…" Blaine asked in disbelief.

"Do you want to rethink my earlier question?" She regarded him carefully, "Has your husband slept with other men since your marriage."

Blaine could feel his hands tremble. The room seemed to be tipping on its side. He was now just understanding the situation he was in. He could potentially go to jail or even lose his life. It would be so easy to save his own skin. Then he remembered Sebastian's eyes when he was taken away. The desperation and pain in those green orbs. Sebastian would never do this to him.

"Sebastian hasn't been with anyone else but me," Blaine swallowed thickly, "And if I may be blunt I think you're lying to me about Sebastian selling me out."

Sylvester stared at him for a long minute.

"The guard will take you now," She said eventually.

"Does this mean I can go home?" He asked hopefully.

"No," she said in a voice that could not be argued against.

* * *

It could have been weeks.

It could have been months.

Blaine had no sense of time in this place. He couldn't even tell if it was night or day. He could feel his mind slowly unraveling by the long stretches of nothingness that had become his life. Sometimes he would cry until he fell asleep. Sometimes he would dream of Sebastian's laughter and smile. He wondered if he would ever see his husband in real life again. Perhaps he would die in here. He was a homosexual after all. What rights did he have to protect him?

The only breaks in the monotony were him being dragged to the room to be questioned by officer Sylvester. She asked the same questions over and over again. Every time she'd do it in a different order. Place emphasis on certain questions over others. It was never the same.

Blaine tried to answer the best he could. But his treatment had made him disoriented and confused. He would mix up his answers or word them in a way that didn't make sense. Every time he made a mistake Blaine would get frustrated and angry. He even yelled at his captor a few times but it did nothing. Sylvester would wait till he was tired. The expression on her face impassive. Then when he had gone silent she would start the questions all over again.

It had come to the point Blaine would do anything to make it stop.

He just wanted to go home.

He wondered if Sebastian had forgotten about him yet.

* * *

Emma Pillsbury entered the room and quietly made her way to Sue Sylvester's side. Her superior officer was currently gazing at a screen that showed a young man curled in the fetal position on the floor of his room. His face was tucked into his knees so all you saw was a mess of black curls. Emma gazed at the screen for a moment before turning to Sue.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I've come to the conclusion that neither he nor Sebastian Smythe have broken their wedding contract," Sue stated.

"I read the file and it appears he answered a few of your questions wrong," Emma noted.

"Which means he's telling the truth," Sue said firmly, "A liar rehearses his answers. Gives the same answer over and over again. Someone telling the truth will get confused and mess up. Once you work here long enough you'll see the patterns."

Emma nodded and shifted her gaze back to the boy.

"I guess that means this case is open and shut," Emma said with a small smile.

"Not yet," Sue shook her head, "I want you to go in a give him a offer to break his marriage."

"What for? And why me?"

"Cause you're good cop," Sue's lips twisted up in a imitation of a smile, "With your doe eyes and soft voice he'll trust you. He's figured out that I'm trying to trick him since day one."

"If you think that's best," Emma agreed readily.

"I do," Sue then stared at the both with an almost thoughtful look, "Strange case though. You know what Schuester told me after he collected the boy?"

Emma shook her head in the negative.

"He said the boy's husband offered to take his place," Sue let out a dry cackle, "That alone is enough to convince me these two wouldn't stray from each other."

"Then why do this?" Emma asked as she watched the boy whose shoulders trembled as he started to cry.

"Because it's the law," Sue with no regret in her voice.

* * *

The woman waiting for Blaine in the room was new.

She was younger and had a sweet smile. Her perfectly styled auburn hair and flower printed skirt. She reminded Blaine of his mother.

"Would you please take a seat," She said invitingly when the door shut behind him.

Blaine hesitated, wary of this change, but eventually he sat down.

"Blaine I wanted to let you know how impressed everyone here is with your patience," She told him kindly.

Blaine had a suspicion she's lying because just yesterday Blaine nearly attacked the attendant who brought him food. He's been a crying mess most days. He's yelled at his interrogator several times. Blaine is certain he has been the opposite of patient.

"Can I go home?" He asked immediately.

"Yes, of course you can," She spoke like him being released was inevitable and not up for question.

"But first I'd like to put for an offer to you."

Blaine remained unresponsive. First, because he is emotionally and physically drained. Second, regardless of how nice this woman is Blaine doesn't trust her. The government with a smiling face is still the one that put him here.

"I can't imagine how hard it must be to be forced into a marriage with a stranger," She told him sympathetically, "Truthfully I find it almost cruel."

Blaine didn't say a word.

"I understand why the government does it of course," She nodded sagely, "In order to protect the citizens of our nation from the wicked lifestyles of most gay people. But you're different."

Blaine kept his lips in a straight line.

"You're not a threat to anyone," She praised, "In fact you are a model citizen. To reward you the Department of Homosexual Unions is willing to make you an offer."

"What offer?" Blaine asked.

"You can have your marriage to Sebastian Smythe annulled," She said encouragingly, "Next time around you can be the primary spouse and even choose who you'd like to marry. Would you want that Blaine?"

Blaine licked his chapped and dry lips before replying in a exhausted but firm voice.

"I want to go home to my husband."

* * *

The following events occurred in a blur.

The process and the paperwork to leave the facility took painfully long. He was then escorted by a guard to a car. Trees and houses along the road flew past his window. The towering buildings of New York then surrounded him.

After that Blaine blacked out.

When he awoke he was lying in bed with a blanket wrapped securely around him.

It took him a second to remember where he was. He never thought he would get to be in Sebastian's bed again. However there was no denying the smell of sandalwood and the soap that Sebastian used.

He wondered if maybe he was dreaming.

He had this dream many times before.

Blaine stiffly got up to a sitting position and threw the covers off himself. He stumbled into the bathroom to get a drink of water. He was surprised by two things. First, his face had become pale and gaunt during his imprisonment. He barely recognized himself. Second, all of his items from his toothbrush and hair gel and cologne had remained on the vanity exactly where he left it.

He then walked to the closet that was adjacent to the bathroom. His fingers brushed against his shirts and sweaters that had never been packed away. His shoes were still in neat rows. His bow-ties still arranged by color in the drawers.

It was like he never left.

Blaine felt his throat go tight with emotion. Deep down he assumed that Sebastian had forgotten about him but it was evident to see his husband had been waiting. Waiting for the day that Blaine would come home.

A creak from the wood floors broke the silence of the moment.

Blaine whipped around to see Sebastian standing in front of him.

Blaine had dreamed of this moment over and over again. A part of him was wary of believing it to be true. Afraid that he would wake up again in that cell. Never knowing if he would ever leave.

"Blaine," Sebastian choked out as he rushed forward.

A pair of strong wrapped around Blaine. He willingly let himself be pulled under the force of Sebastian's embrace. Let his sense be overwhelmed by the man he loved. The warmth of his skin underneath his clothes. The steady beat of his heart. The press of his fingers as they carded through his hair.

"What are you doing out of bed," Sebastian scolded when he finally pulled away.

Blaine couldn't help but let out a half laugh. Of all the things he thought Sebastian would say to him that wasn't it.

Sebastian's lips quirked up for a second like he knew exactly what Blaine was thinking.

"You nearly collapsed when you got here," Sebastian said, "Now stay still."

Blaine wouldn't dare move away from Sebastian now.

Sebastian easily scooped him up into his arms and carried Blaine to the bed. Blaine didn't protest or fight it. He just pillowed his head against Sebastian's shoulder until he was deposited onto the bed.

"Did they feed you at all," Sebastian commented angrily.

"Yes," Blaine lifted his eyes up to meet Sebastian's concerned gaze, "I just wasn't very hungry."

"Did they hurt you?" Sebastian's hands smoothed down his body that Blaine just realized was covered in a pair of his pajamas.

"Not physically," Blaine weakly arched up into Sebastian's touch, "Can you please come closer?"

Sebastian immediately climbed into the bed beside him. Blaine curled into his side with one hand clutching the fabric of Sebastian's shirt to hold him close. It was the only anchor he had left.

"You were gone for so long," Sebastian's voice was muffled due to him burying his face into Blaine's curls.

"How long?"

"Two months."

To Blaine it had felt like years. He was at least glad Sebastian hadn't suffered for too long.

"Fuck," Sebastian swore before tightening his hold around Blaine.

"I'm okay," Blaine said in a quivering voice, "Really I'm okay."

"I hate this," Sebastian said lowly, "I hate everything about this."

Blaine stiffened in Sebastian's embrace. Did that mean Sebastian regretted being his husband? Did he regret them having to share their life together?

"Not you," Sebastian pulled away in order to stare down at Blaine, "Never you. I just wish…"

Blaine stared up at Sebastian intently. Sebastian's one hand had reached out to cradle the side of Blaine's face. His thumb brushing softly along his lower lip.

"Wish what?" Blaine prodded.

"I wish that we lived in a different time and place," Sebastian confessed, "One where I could have met you somewhere like a coffee shop."

"Or maybe school?"

"The place doesn't matter. I would have fallen for you instantly. I would have had no idea how to approach because a boy never made me feel that way before. I probably would have flirted with you shamelessly."

"I would have liked it," Blaine admitted, "Would you have asked me out on a date?"

"Yeah," Sebastian gave him a ghost of a smile, "We would have dated. We'd go to the movies or study together. We'd hold hands even though I've never been in to that. Our first kiss would have been special."

"It was special," Blaine insisted, "Sebastian that night wasn't you fault."

"I shouldn't have-" Sebastian's voice began to splinter.

"You had no choice," Blaine reminded him, "The reality is neither of us had a choice."

Sebastian's face is more open and raw then Blaine has ever seen it.

He was silent for so long Blaine worried that something more was wrong.

"Will you marry me?" Sebastian finally spoke up.

"We already are," Blaine stated in confusion.

"What we had isn't a true marriage," Sebastian licked his lips nervously before continuing, "I want you to be with me because it's your choice."

Blaine regarded Sebastian without speaking.

"I'd wait for you," Sebastian took Blaine's silence for hesitation, "I'd do anything to prove myself worthy. It doesn't matter to me-"

Blaine didn't need to hear anymore. He leaned forward capturing Sebastian's lips in a kiss. He nearly cried out in relief at those soft lips against his own. To be once more overwhelmed by what he felt for this boy before him.

"Yes," Blaine answered through tears and smiles, "I will marry you."

"I love you," Sebastian said with such earnest it made Blaine cry more.

"I love you too."

The two wrapped themselves around each other. Sebastian pulled the blanket up so that it covered them in a cocoon. It wasn't much of a shield. Nothing compared to the weapons and power the government had at it's disposal. Regardless in that moment Blaine felt like nothing could touch them. Because this beautiful boy in his arms belonged to Blaine. What they shared together was theirs. Nothing could ever take that from them.

* * *

**Ten years later…**

Blaine watched his children play on the swing set. Their laughter high and clear in the late afternoon air. The day's light is slowly dying and the purple shadows in the playground begin to deepen. Even still Blaine is no hurry to take his children home. Instead he leaned in closer to Sebastian who was sitting beside him to keep warm.

They had been married for ten years. In those ten years much had changed in their world. The government that had controlled and dominated them all their lives had been overthrown. The new government that took its place abolished the arranged marriages and declared that homosexuals could now make their own choices. Many divorced themselves from the partner that they had been forced to be with. Blaine and Sebastian were one of the few that stayed together.

His friends were confused at first. Wondering why once the prison doors were flung open he decided to stay in his cell.

Kurt had been concerned Sebastian wouldn't let him leave. Truthfully Sebastian had offered to divorce Blaine if that was what he wanted.

Santana thought his will to fight had been broken when the government held him captive years ago. But Blaine was stronger then most people realized.

Rachel thought he had developed a case of Stockholm syndrome. Blaine choose to be with Sebastian not because their time together had twisted his mind.

None of them understood.

Blaine honestly loved Sebastian.

He knew the second Sebastian treated him with such care on their first night together that he was a good man. The kind of man he could fall in love with. His marriage had been real the night of Sebastian's second proposal. The government had nothing to do with it.

Blaine couldn't deny the situation they had been brought together was a difficult one. He understood that to many homosexuals their lives had been a hard and hopeless existence. He knew how lucky he was that with Sebastian he found love.

"We should go home," Sebastian nudged into his shoulder, "It'll be dark soon."

Blaine nodded in agreement and allowed his husband to pull him up to a standing position. Sebastian gave him a small smile before dipping down to kiss Blaine on the lips softly. The two grinned happily at each other.

They called to their children who came running over.

Night had fallen by the time they walked home together hand in hand. But Blaine wasn't afraid when he could feel Sebastian's fingers laced with his. The warm touch of his skin against his own was all Blaine would need to move forward.

A/N:Thank you to everyone who sent in a review! I hope you enjoyed this story :)


End file.
